Angels, Devils
by Hika-chan1
Summary: The world was destroyed and reborn 400 yrs ago, as it turns out Darshu and Yoko's fate were tied together then as well..."You didn't know? She's an Archangel like me. Yoko is Auriel."-Uriel-
1. Raining Heaven, Rising Hell

I do not own them!  
  


**Angels, Devils**  
A Bastard!! Fanfic By Hika-chan  
Chapter 1: Raining Heaven, Rising Hell  
  


A man stood on the cliff overlooking the city below with his cold blue eyes. His long white pony-tail was whipped about by the night wind. He grinned as all the people below celebrated the upcoming New Year. The people below were so foolish, their calendar was so screwed up he was surpised they knew, or thought they knew, what day it was. To them it was the end of the year 2011 the foretold apocalypse an apparent hoax, already forgotten. How foolish, miscalculation was more like it. Their calendar had added months, quarters of a day, once they had even lost track of everything, day, date, year, and they relied on one man to tell them what the date was. That had thrown it off more, even without the other screw-ups. Then they had different calendars on top of that.  
  
The time would be soon and he would watch, as would others, angels, demons and other existing supernatural beings. But unlike others, he would not be working tonight. He would not be involved in the secret war that had been raging for thousands of years. He had deserted that fight, as hard as it had been to do and live. He would be watching the resulting chaos, and reveling in it. By now he normally would have found some attractive girl and had his way with her, but he knew what was coming and didn't want to be caught off guard. He knew it would happen tonight, though not the exact moment.  
  
He climbed down the mountain and went to the city on foot, by the time he arrived it was only minutes away from the countdown. He looked around at the happy faces of drunks and partyers alike, as well as those of happy young couples. The world as they knew it would soon end, and those who survived would have a hard time living afterwards without their technology and modern conveniences. He made his way to the top of a small apartment building, from where he could watch the upcoming event closely.  
  
He knew this city was the center, the beginning. Then it came. The ground shook violently, and buildings began to crumble as the screams filled his ears. He grinned as the panicked humans ran around and a few drunks thought it something other than an earthquake.   
  
Then large spikes emerged from the ground as a massive creature entered the world. It had two faces one right on top of the other. "Anslasax?" he whispered to himself. "So the apocalypse is brought about by the releasing of that old thing?" He paused a moment as he watched the buildings surrounding the creature crumbled to the ground. "Come to think of it I remember hearing something about that forgotten thing before I left, so this was the plan huh?" Then he saw it, angles and devas like lights raining down from the heavens and demons emerging from the earth as lava to meet them. The humans could not see them, maybe a certain few but most would only feel the effects of the battle.  
  
He laughed as he saw the first demons and angels fall, he really didn't care which side won, as long as he would have someone left to play with and rule. He watched with mild surprised as he saw several humans bothering to help others rather than save themselves, he noticed they had powers of their own. "Half breeds," he muttered not caring for them. Yet he had no doubt in his mind that some of them were probably his. He jumped off the building just before it crumbled to the ground. He looked up at the archangel above him, the one who had destroyed his former perch. "Why hello Gabriel. I hope you're having as much fun as I am."  
  
Gabriel looked at him coldly, his lance glowing violently, "Darshu. Even though you have abandoned this fight you are still an evil which I must, and will, destroy!"  
  
"Oh come on, Gabriel. You know you can't beat me alone, we've been through this before." A yellow bolt shot through the air towards Darshu which he side stepped just in time. He turned his attention to the other archangel with a devilish grin, "Well if it isn't Auriel, my favorite angel."  
  
"Shove it Darshu!" Auriel responded clutching her hand axe.  
  
"Ohh, rather snippy today ain't ya?" The two angels dived down on him and he rolled out of the way. "If you want a fight, you've got it." Darshu's eyes glowed red and wings came out from his back ripping through his shirt. "But you should always be careful what you wish for!" He flew towards the angels as they charged at him, He pulled up just before colliding with Gabriel but grabbed his hair on the pass, yanking the angel back through the air. Still holding on to his hair Darshu swung Gabriel around and threw him to the ground below. He grinned down at the archangel as he pulled himself up from the rubble he landed in. Suddenly a yellow streak passed him and another. He turned and winced as one of Auriel's energy bolts grazed his arm and shot through his wing. "Oh I'm sorry Auriel, did I forget about you? Are you feeling neglected?"  
  
"If you would've forgotten for much longer you'd be dead already," the angel said as she charged her axe for another shot.  
  
"Is it me or is you aim usually better than that?"  
  
"It's you, we're here to destroy you I wouldn't miss."  
  
He smirked at the female angel, "Unless you missed me. By the way where's Uriel? I'm just dying to rip my face off him."  
  
Auriel was about to respond, but a violent shaking of the earth distracted them. "TRAITOR I HAVE COME FOR YOU NOW!" Bursting from the earth in fire and smoke a winged young man arose with eyes as red as blood, he had one feathered wing and one bat wing on his back. By his side a red demon that wore an evil grin.  
  
Darshu sighed, "Gee I'm real popular today."  
  
Auriel's face twisted as she saw the demon emerge, taking her attention away from Darshu, focusing completely on the new target. "Lucifer! If anyone is a traitor here it's you!" She shot a bolt into the sky, which burst into a brilliant glow of light, calling Michael and Raphael to her as well. She turned quickly to Darshu, "Our fight with you will wait, we have other matters to attend to now."  
  
"Hmph, lucky me." Darshu watched as Raphael shot several arrows into the demon prince. Auriel split her axe into two, and Michael assisted Gabriel back into the air for battle. The four archangels were soon occupied with Beelzebub, the horned demon that came out with Lucifer. Darshu truned to the deceptively innocent looking boy, "Hey kid, where's Satan I got a bone to pick with him about my severance pay."  
  
"If you want him you have to go through us."  
  
"If you insist." The battle was quickly underway, Darshu randomly hitting demons and angels alike, though never Auriel and she never him. They took shots at each other but never managed to hit. After more than an hour of fighting Beelezebub and Raphael were grounded, one of his wings torn out by Darshu's bare hands. Then a streak of lighting came both from the ground in the sky. It burst into light and when it cleared a seraphim and a four winged demoness were there, and they ordered the battle stopped. Both were difficult to see, the seraphim radiating a light like the sun and the demoness radiating an equal amount of darkness.  
  
"An agreement has been reached," they spoke in unision, though it sounded more like a thousand voices than two, "What is left of humanity will start over with the world the wasteland it is and shall become, it will be more difficult for them, and this war is over... for now."  
  
"Well whadda ya know," Darshu commented dryly, "The two big guys made a deal."  
  
They turned to him, "You are not to go without punishment Darshu. For your choice not to fight you shall have all your power taken away, and you shall roam the new world forever. You can regain some of your power but you are limited only to the level a half breed can achieve."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hold him." The six combatants began to converge on him, but he flew into the air, only to end up next to the seraphim. She grabbed his arm and the demoness took his other. "In the names of the lords of Heaven and Hell, we serve as a conduit for their power and all powers within. May you loose your powers and may you walk this earth for eternity." As they continued to cast the spell Darshu threw his head back screaming in pain and protest. When it was over he was left on the ground, panting on his hands and knees.  
  
The seraphim and demoness gestured to their comrades and all began to leave. Michael and Gabriel took Raphael and helped him into the air. Auriel floated in the air, looking down on her former foe. Her face was an odd combination of pity, satisfaction and pain. The six winged angel came to her, "Auriel."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"God knows all that occured the last time you were sent to earth as a mortal," Auriel nodded, understanding what she meant. "So you have been chosen for a special mission in the new world."  
  
"What is it Inuo?"  
  
"You are to find and redeem Darshu."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You shall be reborn over and over again until you find him. Unfortunately with each incarnation you will loose more and more memory of your mission until it becomes no more than an instinct. When he is redeemed he will once again obtain his full power, but it will still be limited by you."  
  
"When am I to begin?"  
  
"Soon. In each life you will be granted some kind of Holy power, and I will be in charge of your progress. Are you ready?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes." Auriel closed her eyes and bowed her head. Inuo put her hand up to the other angel's forehead. Light flowed down her arm and into the angel, she began to glow and the light started to leave her in streams.   
  
Once it faded Inuo held a small glowing ball in her hands. "Now to find a mother."  
  


***

  
  
Inuo found a young woman crawling from some wreackage. In human guise she assisted her. By this time it had been a full day since the truce began, though the old world's destruction was still in progress the area she was in now had already been taken care of. "Are you alright?"  
  
The girl was relived to see someone, and for the help. "Yes, thank you." Inuo helped her to flat ground. "Are there any others around? I have to find my husband."  
  
Inuo looked at her, "There is a small group of survivors not far from here, perhaps he is with them... What's your name?"  
  
"Martha..."  
  
"Pardon my saying so Martha, but you are with child aren't you?"  
  
She was quite taken aback by Inuo's ability to see such a thing, she was barely into her second month. "Yess... but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't know," Martha seemed suddenly distressed, "There's just something wrong with this, it just doesn't feel right somehow."  
  
Inuo put her hand to the woman's stomach. "I know," she whispered, offering a motherly smile. Martha looked to the woman expectantly, was she a doctor? How did she know? "You're the one." That confused the woman even more and she was close to tears. "The problem is..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're child has not yet recieved it's soul."  
  
"What!?"  
  
Inuo saw the distress grow on her face and calmed her quickly, "Shhh... do not dispair I have it here." Then the glowing ball appeared in her hands and she dropped the human guise. Martha could only stare in disbelief at the being before her. She pressed the ball into her stomach as tears rolled down Martha's cheecks. "Do not fear, your child will be very special. It is good that your child will have both parents, it will need to be strong. " Inuo looked past the woman over at the top of a pile of rubble. "I belive that's your husband."   
  
Martha turned and saw that the Seraphim was correct and she ran to him, as she did Inuo rose to return home. They embraced warmly and he kissed her tears, "Martha, thank god your ok. What was that? What happened."  
  
"Nothing at all my love, everything will be fine. Everything will be perfect."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
I actually started writing this like two years ago so here's hoping putting it up here will get some inspiration! I don't know much about the mythology or power structures in Bastard!! The bit I know is from pictures. Uriel is an Archangel that looks like DS (hence the "I'm dying to rip _my_ face off him" part). soo yeah... ok that's it for right now  
R&R please!! 


	2. As time Goes By

I do not own them!  
  


**Angels, Devils**  
A Bastard!! Fanfic By Hika-chan  
Chapter 2- As Time Goes by

  
  
"Inuo?"  
  
"Hello Raphael. How is the wing healing?"  
  
"Very well, it should only be another week till I can fly with it. I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where is Auriel?"  
  
The seraphim turned from him as if to look down through the clouds, "She is on a mortal mission."  
  
"So soon? She was only on one ten years ago, isn't it usually at least fifty years between such missions if not a hundred?"  
  
"This one is very special, and she was hand picked by God for it."  
  
"I see..."  
  


***

  
  
As soon as she was old enough Auriel began to search for Darshu. It was easy to find out what Inuo and the demoness meant by "It would be harder" for humanity. The world was filled with monsters, orcs, goblins, hydras and more. As she aged she found it harder and harder to keep moving, despite how fit she was. She had fought with villagers against raids of orcs and other monsterous bands. Her first life was lost in such a battle, though her sacrifice was not in vain. The small town that was on what used to be known as the Gulf of Mexico was saved thanks in part to her efforts.  
  
Several times she was regaurded as a witch and cast out from her home. It was hard on her, but with her prior knowledge she was able to survive. But it did become more difficult each time as she continued to loose more and more knowledge of her mission and abilities.  
  
Religion had made an interesting turn, it was pantheism at it's best. Even the seraphim, Inuo, was now reguared as a goddess. She was, appropriately, Inou Marta the Goddess of beauty.  
  
In her thirteenth incarnation she heard of an army lead by a man named Dark Schneider, for some reason she could not explain she was wanted to find this man, she even went so far as to attempt to join his band, but did not get a chance to catch more than a glimpse of him before her untimely death by a treachourous soldier.  
  


***

  
  
In all this time Darshu used what he knew to get his powers back, and he started by recreating magic. Using pacts and oaths, some of which could have killed an ordinary man, to gain spells. Later on he even saved some of the spirits, causing them to be indebted to him. Eventually he raised an army, he was still a demon at the core and destruction was still one of his favorite past times. Though the best part about being an evil warlord, he had to admit, was the women. There were several in his army, though the one closest to him was Arshae, a beautiful half dark elf he had raised and taught for the past hundred years. She and Kall-su, a half breed of some sort were his two most loyal and the ones he cared for the most.   
  
Every time he thought of that he had to laugh. Him, Darshu, former demon and now chaotic warlord and sorcerer, care. He denied it always, but he knew it was true. When he was made "human" part of that was that he was given was a heart. As hard as it may have been to reach, it was there. Gara, a ninja from Ministoria, became another of his favorite commanders. He had met him when he tried to assainate him, but joined him before the "fight" was over. Abigail was a real stiff, but the necromancer had the same appitite for chaos and destruction as he did.   
  
Abigail had killed one of the newest female troops once, when Darhsu confronted him about it he simply claimed that she was "dangerous." He looked down on her limp form and grinned, "With a body like that what women isn't?" What a shame to waste such a pretty thing, she looked just like a doll, perfect curves and perfect hair, even the way it was spread about her seemed mystical. He had not looked at her body long but something about it struck him as familiar and he could not figure out why. He quickly turned on his heel and left, "Dispose of the body, I wouldn't want to see a pretty thing like that become part of your rotting forces Abigail."  
  


***

  
  
"Inuo, why has Auriel not returned to Heaven in all this time? What was her mission?"  
  
"Raphael I am forbidden to tell you, but she was to be constantly reborn until her mission is achieved."  
  
"Her mission is that difficult?"  
  
"The world is vast, she has to find someone... that is all I can tell you."  
  
He ran his hand through his hair, "But she has been gone for nearly four centuries."  
  
"She does have to grow up in each life. Besides she is not the reason I called you here. I have a mission for you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You shall go to earth, you will be a warrior in the Kingdom of Meta-Rikana, you are to be a protector of the kingdom. There is a warlord named Dark Schneider, should he go there it will be your duty to protect the people there and if possible neutralize him. We realize that this planning is late so you already shall be an adult when you get there. This can be a very short mission since Dark Schneider is an extremely powerful wizard."  
  
"I am ready."  
  


***

  
  
Raphael came to the kingdom of Meta-Rikana, he was a holy warrior, upon arriving he said he was fated to protect the kingdom and swore alligence to the king. When the high priest's daughter was born he knew who he really had to protect.  
  
He spoke with Geo and Baba, and old seer, about the girl. "She seems to have an inner power," the angel-paladin spoke, "I imagine she could eventually become a great priestess."  
  
Geo smiled proudly, "And here I thought it was just pride that made me think she could be so but if you see it too Gram then it must be true."  
  
At this Baba spoke up, "She may very well become a preistess but I sense a far larger fate ahead of her. The girl is a very old soul, I would say she was even an old soul near the end of the old world."  
  
Raphael, aka Gram, knew this was true, though she was nearly three-hundred years younger than himself, that was little time to an angel compared to a demon. But when he thought about it when next he saw Auriel in heaven she may seem even older than he due to her many lifetimes over the past four centuries.  
  
Then the day came, when Dark Schneider attacked Meta-Rikana. Dark Schneider, the brave and arrogant man that he was, went into the castle himself. He met a group of five warriors, one was the high preist of Inou Marta Geo, another was Lars, the kingdom's prince, and one was a holy warrior who reaked of heaven. Upon realizing the fire wizards true identity he fought him with a rage unequalled to any other that day. The battle raged on for nearly an hour before they somehow imprisioned him, even after Raphael and Lars had been mortally wounded, transforming his body into that of a baby boy. His soul was now one, and two, he could not influence the child he was in, but felt what he did. The preist had named the boy Rushe.  
  


***

  
  
Upon his death and return to heaven Raphael went to see Inuo. "Why didn't you tell me Darshu was Dark Schneider!?"  
  
"It was not something you needed to know."  
  
"Inuo! Why is Auriel that preist's daughter!? Why was Darshu not destroyed!?"  
  
"He was made a child so he could learn."  
  
"Learn? Learn what? He's a demon!"  
  
"Compassion and love. He has already begun to learn them, and Auriel shall teach him more."  
  
"What is her mission?"  
  
"I have already told you more than I should have, Raphael. If you want to know more, you must ask God, but there is no way to tell that you shall be told."  
  


***

  
  
The priest's daughter, who was two at the time of Darshu's capture, became fast friends with Rushe. Yoko had always felt the need to protect him and taught him what was right and wrong. He was always a naive and innocent boy, not always understanding what he was taught.  
  
One day Yoko went up to her father, "Daddy."  
  
"Yes Yoko?"  
  
"Where are Rushe's mommy and daddy?" Geo looked at her, he should have known this question would come. "Are they with Mommy?"  
  
Geo nodded, "Yes they probably are. Where is Rushe?"  
  
Yoko thought a moment, "I think he's still in his room, playing with Baba."  
  
"Why don't you go play with him, and could you ask Baba to come see me?"  
  
"Yes Daddy!"  
  
When the old woman came in Geo asked her about the boy. "The evil wizard is completely dormant, but a day will come when we will need to release him in order to save our kingdom."  
  
"And Yoko?"  
  
"She has a strong bond with the boy, it seems more than just natural."  
  
"What do you mean Baba?"  
  
"There seems to be some driving force behind their relationship." Geo put his hand to chin and thought on this more.  
  


***

  
  
"Let me go down there Inuo I want to protect her."  
  
"From what Raphael? Her Mission?"  
  
"The wizard has been freed, after 15 years Darshu is free to destroy the world once again."  
  
"But he hasn't, and he isn't going too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Auriel controls his power," The seraphim smiled, "and his heart."  
  
"He has all of his general's and his army back and you mean to tell me she controls all that?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking, yes. Darshu's general's listen to him, and all care for him. They know what he would do if Auriel were to be hurt or killed. So they shall prevent that from happening. She is well protected I assure you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Call Michelle, Uriel, and Gabriel."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is a mission for the four of you."  
  
"There hasn't been a mission that called for four archangels since the apocalypse."  
  
"I know... the time has come to test Darshu. But do not tell the others this." When the four archangels were established infront of the Seraphim she looked at the group infront of her. Michelle was the female counterpart to Michael, Gabriel was the same one from the apocalypse. Uriel was Auriel's male counterpart though he looked just like Darshu save for the fangs and slited pupils, his hair was also more tame. Raphael stood in the back with a somber expression on his face. "Your mission," she said slowly, "Is to go down to Earth and speak with a young woman named Tia Noto Yohko. You will know her when you see her. She is Auriel." She watched the somewhat surprised reactions play across their faces, save for Raphael's. "She is in the company of a Wizard-Warlord and his army. This wizard, Dark Schneider, has two forms. His white haired battle form, and a recouperative form of a fifteen year old boy. You would easily recognize his battle form as well. He is Darshu."  
  
"What!?" There was no attempt to hide their surprise or horror at this revalation. Auriel, the archangel of the earth was in the clutches of Darshu, the most chaotic demon in hell. The closest thing to hate an angel could experience showed itself plainly on Uriel's face. Darshu had Auriel!? It was unbelieveable and unforgiveable especially for what he did to her before the apocalypse. He would steal her away from his clutches and explain to her incarnation the true evil that was Darshu. Of course Inuo did not state this directly but there could be nothing else that she could have meant for them to talk to her about.   
  


***

  
  
Yoko sat under a tree not far from the camp, Rushe was napping quietly beside her. The last battle to get Kall-su back had worn out Dark Schneider and he needed his rest. She smiled down on the sleeping boy, brushing some hair from his face, she was very unsure of exactly how she felt for both Rushe and Dark Schneider... Were they even separate in her mind? She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Kall-su come up behind her, "Yoko."  
  
"Oh hey Kall-su, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, what are you doing?"  
  
"Just watching over Rushe, with our lives you can never be too sure when something might happen."  
  
He nodded and sat on her other side, "Are you allright?"  
  
She looked at him somewhat surprised, "Yeah, I've just been thinking too much on one subject, so much so that my mind's going in circles."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Thanks for asking Kall-su." She looked up at the sky, "Say what brings you out here?"  
  
"Nothi-" His thought was cut off as four figures in the sky approached them. "What?"  
  
Yoko squinted at the lead angle, "Darshu?"  
  
"Hardly," he snorted, "You must come with us Yoko."  
  
Kall-su stood, guarding Yoko and Rushe, "I don't think so."  
  
Uriel narrowed his eyes at him, "Stand aside half-breed."  
  
"Yoko get Rushe out of here!" Kall-su yelled before he started casting. Yoko grabbed Rushe nearly dragging him, before he woke up.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?"  
  
"Just run Rushe!"  
  
Uriel looked after them, "Michelle, you take this half-breed, we'll go after Yoko." She nodded and began to cast a spell of her own against Kall-su.  
  
Gabriel was about to reach Yoko when a blast came form nowhere hitting his flank, "Sorry pal, you ain't taking them." The ninja held his Murasame out a grin decorating his face.  
  
"Try that again mortal, I dare you."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Raphael and Uriel landed on either side of Yoko and Rushe, she grabbed Rushe and pulled him close to her in a protective embrace. "Yoko," Raphael said softly, "You must come with us, plea-"  
  
A bolt of lightning shot through him and he turned to see Arshes Nei behind him. "Back away from them, now." She glanced at Yoko and then was slightly confused at the sight of Uriel.  
  
"It's not Dark Schneider!" Yoko quickly yelled, just so she knew. Uriel grabbed her around the waist and began to pull her away from Rushe, "NO!"  
  
"You will come with us Yoko, you don't know what you're doing."  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing! Rushe!" They were in the air now, both of her arms holding onto Rushe's. "Don't let go Rushe!"  
  
"Yoko I'm scared!"  
  
"I know, I know, " She pulled him up and kissed him, light and force came out from his body, throwing Yoko, Uriel and Rushe in different directions. The angel caught her again and Rushe was Dark Schneider in time to stop himself from hitting the ground too hard.  
  
He looked around the field and then up at Yoko and he glared at the angel carrying her. "Uriel! What the hell are you and your scout troupe doing here?"  
  
"Following orders."  
  
"Rushe help me!"  
  
Darshu quickly cast raven and flew after him, but Michelle intercepted him. "Get out of my way angel," he snarled.  
  
"No Darshu, not this time." She drew back and slashed him across the chest.  
  
"We have what we came for," Uriel shouted, "Retreat." Raphael and Gabriel stabbed at Darshu as they flew by, ruining his concentration as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Rushe!!"  
  
"Yoko!" He started to get up but all four archangels shot down at him all at once. Everything went black, he heared Yoko and Arshae scream.  
  
"No! Rushe!"  
  
"Darshu!" His generals ran to him and the angels dissapeared, taking Yoko with them.  
  


***

  
  
It was dark, he couldn't see anything only black, then he heard her voice echoing around him. "Rushe... help me...."  
  
"Yoko? where are you?"  
  
"Help me... please....I need you...."  
  
"Yoko?" Then he heard a scream, "Yoko!!" His eyes opened and he bolted up energy swirling around him.  
  
"Darshu, calm down." He looked to his side, Arshae was there, they were in his tent. The red-eyed half elf wore a tired expression, Gara stood near the foot of the bed.  
  
"Arshae. What happened?"  
  
"Those... people got Yoko they flew off towards the west."  
  
"Kall-su started to scout out in that direction, he should be back soon"  
  
"West?" Darshu looked confused, "What the hell is west?"  
  
"Yoko," Gara answered plainly.   
  
Darshu stood and headed outside. "Then that's where we're going," he growled, his anger so intesnse that energy glowed around him. Slim Verticle lines formed under his eyes. "Uriel you losy son-of-a-bitch just wait till I get my claws on you."  
  


***

  
  
Yoko sat, arms crossed, amist the beings that kidnapped her. She didn't feel threatened at all, she knew she was safe, she knew they wouldn't hurt her. Well at the least there was one that would make sure the others didn't. They kept asking her if she "remembered" if she knew who she really was. When she didn't seem to respond they tried to convince her to stay away from Darshu.  
  
"Goddess," she muttered, momentarily raising her fingertips to her temples, "You people are such hypocrites."  
  
"What?" the female angel retorted instantly.  
  
"I can see what you're like, you know that. I have a second sight, and I know Rushe better than I know you, but this is all about me and him. Honestly I can't see what you have to do with it." She looked to Gabriel, "I see you as a soldier, just following orders. You," she said turning towards the female angel, "are almost enjoying this out of some petty rivalry." Michelle curled her lip and almost moved in on her but Uriel put out a hand. Yoko chose the Schneider look-alike next, "I see you as a jealous child, angry because someone stole his friend and playmate, also as a protective brother.." She looked up to Raphael then, by the look of his face she could tell he was almost afraid of what she saw in him. "You actually have good intentions, you want to help me, protect me. There is a little jealousy in there, but not as much as in some of the others."  
  
"Interesting," Uriel muttered, "If this is true girl, humor me and tell me what you see when you look at Darshu."  
  
Yoko smiled and almost laughed, "Honestly, I see an odd combination of Dark Schneider and my Rushe. An all powerful wizard tempered by the pure heart of an innocent child."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"I'm sure you will, because Rushe's coming to save me."  
  
"Really?" Michelle asked, amused by the girls faith in the demon.  
  
She looked the angel right and the eye and with deadly calm responded, "Yep, 'cause you pissed him off, and he's gonna kick your ass."  
  
Uriel turned away from the girl, "Raphael, take her in the back and watch her, Darshu will come, if not for the simple fact that we took something he considers his from his hell spawned hands."  
  


***

  
  
"We're not just going to barge in there?" Gara asked the Fire Wizard. They stood atop a cliff about a days travel by foot from the ancient cathedral in which Yoko was being held prisoner, Kall-su and Arshae were beside them.  
  
"You're a ninja and you're asking that?"  
  
"It just doesn't seem you're style, usually you just blow up a wall and run in, spells blazing."  
  
Darshu grinned, "Well I always did know how to make an entrance but we are dealing with Archangles here, four of them. Two of which hate me more than any mortal."  
  
"Sounds like fun. So what's the plan?"  
  
"Plan?"  
  
Then Gara turned confused, "Wait a sec... Angels can hate?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
hee hee I love Gara!! He's just cool like that. But DS is still the coolest  
Anyway I don't really know how the whole battle with Anslasax goes down... I know Kall is the last to come over and him and DS have some big fight, and Abigail actually should be around too but since I have no clue how to write him I decided to leave him out... ok so that's not really a reason suffice to say he's not there! :P  
R&R= good! 


	3. What She Was

I do not own them!  
  


**Angels, Devils**  
A Bastard!! Fanfic By Hika-chan  
Chapter 3: What She Was

  
  
Uriel turned his head, "Did you sense that?"  
  
Michelle gritted her teeth, "Darshu."   
  
The northern wall exploded inwards, red-hot flames burst in all directions. Instinctively Raphael went to cover the open doorway which led to Yoko's room, despite the holy barrier that was there. "Gabriel!" Uriel shouted pointing towards the the smoke cloud where the wall used to be, he knew Gabriel's elemental water powers would be strong against the demon and fire wizard. As the cascading water pillar made it's way into the cloud, a burst of mystical energy was sent back and the water froze back down towards the Angel encasing him in the ice. The smoke cleared and Kall-su floated in the center of the hole. "You? Then where's-" A blot of lightning shattered the remains of the stained glass window in the cieling, followed by Gara. The bolt went straight through Michelle as Gara landed behind the frozen angel.  
  
Kall-su and Arshae flew in the hole in the wall, Ice Falchion and Thunder God Sword drawn. As he swung at the female angel Kall-su could feel the hunger his blade had for her energy. Gara swung violently at Raphael with his Murasame, leaving Uriel to Arshae. "So... Darshu is not demon enough to fight his old battles anymore?" He mocked, "He sends his mortal pets to do his work instead."  
  
"It's called a plan Uriel," he heard a distant voice call. Suddenly Kall-su, Arshae and Gara broke off the attack and Darshu burst in through another wall surronded in flames, the exodus spell. He soared straight through all four Archangels and pulled up quickly before the wall, he stopped just below the cieling and looked down upon the leader. Darshu's hair was flaring violently behind him, his eyes glowing a deadly red, thick black bands marked his face above and below his eyes, and his skin was half way turned to red.  
  
"Still can't get all the demon out can you Darshu?" Uriel asked standing up straight, "Does that make you half the man you used to be?" He immediately charged in at the wizard and the fight was under way again. Arshae changed targets to Gabriel who had broke free of the ice just after the Exodus spell went through him.  
  
Michelle and Kall-su had taken their battle skyward, as he anticipated. In her hands a blade of pure holy fire. She screamed when Kall-su's sword bit violently into her arm and energy. On cue a beast of ice flew in attacking the angle from above. "Bringing in elemental pets are we?" She snorted. Kall-su answered her with a raining hail of ice. Below the battle had resorted to hand to hand combat as Arshae had cast the magic draining spell. Of all the combatants it gave Gara the most edge, as he never relied much on magic in the first place. Otherwise, dispite their divine origins the angles had their hands full with the fight.  
  
During his fight Darshu yelled to Raphael, "Hey Raph! How is that wing healing since our last fight."  
  
"I didn't have wings last time we fought... fifteen years ago."  
  
Distracted by battle it took him a moment to realize what he meant, "wha... Oh you rotten sonnova..."  
  
Yoko stood against the barrier pounding with her hands as hard as she could. She had to stop this madness before it was too late. But even if she could stop the others from fighting, she knew by the sheer hatred in Dark Schnieder's eyes that he would not end the fight till he or Uriel were dead. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth praying as hard as she could. "Beloved Goddess Inou Marta, please grant me the power I need to break this barrier and help those that I care for and grant me the power to protect them. Please beloved goddess, do not let them sacrifice their lives for me. I beg you." Just as she finished a blazing ball of fire and ice came down through the roof and slamed into the ground not far from where she stood. The angel and the half-breed lay on the ground, each stuggling to get up before the other. Yoko screamed, "Kall-su!" A small cross shape formed between her hands against the barrier.  
  
The angel began to stand, but having been alarmed by Yoko's cry Gara threw a few ninja stars in her direction. The angel barely dodged the stars, but the distraction was enough to give Kall-su the time to get up and fight again, once again drawing his hungry Ice Falchion.  
  
Yoko concentrated upon the cross between her hands, as she did it grew larger, but slowly, too slowly. Darshu was growing more and more determined as he and Uriel's battle became more heated, so much so that two bulges on his back were making themselves visible and his fangs grew as he struggled to become more demon in order to defeat the hated angel. But Yoko knew he reached his limit, his wings would not come out nor could they ever. She didn't know how she knew this, she just did. When the cross was as tall as her torso the Magic Void expired and the ice elemental, having been repelled by the spell once again came to assit it's temporary master. She was almost afriad to break the seal now as it was the only thing likely to protect her from the magical energies. But she pushed on nonetheless. Then without warning Uriel's axe cut across Darshu's chest, spreading his blood across the ground.   
  
Yoko stared silently for a moment, nothing seen but her Rushe as he fell back, nothing heard but his pained grunt and the splatter of his blood upon the ground. He had sustained worse injuries, but this was made by the holy blade of an angel and somehow she knew it had to be different. He could not just ignore this wound as he had so many others. She screamed and the barrier before her shattered. She began to run to him but stopped in the crater created earlier by Kall-su and Michelle as Darshu stood grinning madly. "_Zazum zaza moor talm talm naut toran_,"  
  
"Venom,"she whispered and looked toward the other angel as he began to cast a spell of his own. Yoko heard a shout and turned just in time to see a bolt of energy heading her way. Fortunately the ever aware ninja master gave enough warning for Arshae to get the young priestess out of the way. "Take cover or run Yoko. This is hardly the safest place for you right now."  
  
"_Burning in the depths of the pits of darkness_."  
  
As the half-elf lept away, Yoko could be heard protesting, "But I can't keep letting you all risk your lives to protect me."  
  
"_Let the fires of hell take you_,"  
  
"I have to do something."  
  
"_let the fires become my sword and strike you down_,"  
  
"No matter what."  
  
"_VENOM!_" Darshu's spell was released and the fire enveloped the Archangel, but as it faded the only damage done was a few singed feathers. "What?"  
  
"Holy protection spells are quite effective, don't you think Darshu? Especially when they're specified against the likes of you." Yoko watched as he charged the the axe held in his hand she was almost certain that a bolt of energy would come from it and strike down Darshu. She ran quickly across the rubble of the cathedral, almost floating over the cracks and rocks that threatend to trip her and halt her hastened sprint. She pushed Darshu out of the way just as the ground beneath him burst up and burried her in his stead. "no..." he whispered, "YOKO!!"  
  
Everything stopped. Arshae halted with lightning crackling in her hands, Gabriel's lance stopped inches from piercing her chest. Michelle's iced wing was released from Kall-su's stunned freezing blade. The Murasame withdrew from nearly removing an angels head, and Raphael's blade clattered on the ground. Uriel stood wordless as he fell to his knees. _She... she sacrificed herself_ Uriel thought, ._.. she put herself in mortal danger, to save him, Darshu, the most chaotic demon that had ever crawled out of the gates of hell. How could he have tricked her so? Yoko, with the essence of an Archangel. It must be so, the likes of Darshu can never change!_   
  
Dark Schneider ran to the pile of rubble digging with his bare hands, all his demonic features, save the slitted pupils and sharp canines that he always had, faded. "Yoko! Yoko where are you?!" Tears began to streak down his face as he dug and cried out for the girl. The angels watched on, utterly stunned by his completely unexpected flood of emotion.  
  
_Why?_ Uriel's mind questioned, _Why doesn't he take advantage of this moment? Why has he lowered his gaurd? Is this some kind of ploy? It must be._  
  
"Dammit Yoko! Answer me you stubborn woman!! YOKO!" Finally he reached her, he lifted her battered body from the hole he had dug. Her body was still and he shook her gently. "Yoko... Yoko!" He hugged her, putting his head to her chest, gladly he could still feel her heart beat. "Come on Yoko, open your eyes."  
  
"Rushe?" Her eyes opened slowly and painfully. "I couldn't stand by... and do nothing, I had to protect you... Rushe."  
  
"Stupid girl, you protected me for more than fifteen years, now it's my turn."  
  
"It doesn't matter, I had to help," he didn't respond and she looked at him more closely. "You're not crying… for me... are you?" She was answered again with silence. "Rushe, lean closer." He did as she asked, so close that he could feel her light breath against his face. She whispered very quietly, with almost no voice at all, "I know he doesn't mean me any harm but... do me a favor."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Send him back... to wherever he came from... crawling on all fours and crying like a baby." She grinned at him and he looked at her with utter disbelief at her request. She put her hand to his face and pulled herself up enough to kiss his forehead.   
  
"Will you be alright?"  
  
"Just kick his ass."  
  
He grinned, "With pleasure." Darshu stood, carefully laying her down. He turned slowly and stared straight at his image in the angel. He leaned over and picked the Fire Sword up from the ground, holding it in front of his face, "Ifrit, protect Yoko." He tossed the sword to the side as it transformed into his elemental servant.   
  
"As you wish master."   
  
"I'm sure you know Uriel, I could never deny the ladies," As Darshu slowly continued his liesurly pace towards the angel, his skin turned to a reddish purple and his fingers grew claws. "And she has asked a very special request of me." Much to the angels' surprise his transformation did not stop there. Bone-like epulets grew from his shoulders, another pair of arms grew from his torso, white horns sprouted from his head and a pair of deep red wings emerged from his back. From the instant he put Yohko down the demon's eyes did not stray from those of his hated opponent, "I should let you know that I have killed men for doing much less to Yoko than you have just done." His grin widened, "So are you ready to rumble?"  
  
He caught a glimmer of fear flash through the archangel's eyes and with that simple sign Darshu charged the holy being, ready to tear him apart with all four hands. The blow came so quickly that not even Uriel could completely avoid it. Of the current archangels he was one of the oldest, granted his wings not long after the fall of the once ancient gods. Uriel knew that, in all the centuries in which he struggled against the forces of evil, Darshu would now be the most difficult opponent he had ever fought. For what is a demon with purpose and a heart, but an angel? Fallen not from heaven to hell, but to humanity.   
  
The other angels and warriors could not help but look upon the fight in complete awe. Neither group had never seen such mystical energies raging. For both competetors fought with a single mindedness. Destroy the other and save Yoko, whether her body, or her soul. Even after fighting the angels, Arshae, Kall-su and Gara would have never imagined that Darshu was truly a devil until they saw it with their own eyes. And up to the moment in which Yoko was buried beneath the rock the angels would not have believed that Darshu had a heart, though Uriel would still not believe it. Gabriel made an attempt to take off to help Uriel but Arshae brought up her blade to the angel's chest. "Do not even think of it, this is a one-on-one duel." The youngest looking in appearance, Gabriel glanced at the Thunder Empress, and made no move to advance, returning his eyes to the fight.  
  
None of Darshu's four arms weilded weapons or shield, but Uriel was hard pressed to keep the demon at bay. "How is it you have broken the seal on your demonic powers Darshu? How did you break the seal of a Seraphim and a greater Succubus?"  
  
Darshu grinned, "Guess someone left a loop hole open."  
  
"Do you even know who you're fighting for?" Uriel asked blocking another blow.  
  
"A beautiful young woman who asked me to kick your ass!"  
  
"Do you know WHO she really is Darshu, or are you too blind to see it?"  
  
"What kind of nonsense are you babbeling about?"  
  
The angels face took on an almost sadistic grin. Now he had an edge. He didn't know, he thought she was just another human. His reaction should be more than interesting. His voice lowered, "You didn't know? She's an Archangel like me. Yoko is Auriel."  
  
"What?" Darshu's eyes widened in surprise and his guard was let down long enough for Uriel to get in three good shots with his axe. When he landed ten feet back from the Angel he looked not at his opponent but straight at Yoko. There was something in his eyes that unsettled her. Shock and betrayal was written across his face but she couldn't understand why. She hadn't heard the angel's words. Her confusion was conveyed back to him through her eyes. He looked back to the now cockey angel. "It's a lie."  
  
"Oh is it? Can't you smell it on her? Can't you sense the aura of heaven all around her."  
  
Darshu's eyes were fearful and feral glancing constantly between Yoko and Uriel. "But it's too faint," he whispered. The Aura of an angel was usually very strong, at the most he thought she was the chosen of whatever angel was playing her god, but not an Archangel herself, much less Auriel herself.  
  
"True, it's not as strong as it should be, but she has been constantly reborn since the Apocalypse, the earthbound life has worn off on her."  
  
"Rushe... Darshu... what's wrong?" She was scared and worried. Somehow she had hurt him and she wanted to know how, she needed to know so she could correct it later. He looked at her as though she was a stranger who had done some unspeakable thing.  
  
"Yoko how," he whispered more to himself then to her. He looked back at his twin angel who smiled at him mockingly, a look which was often familiar on his own face. Then he remembered this was a fight, he summed up all his fear, betrayal, and anger. "LIAR!" he shouted and rushed the angel with blinding speed. The angel blocked two of his attacks but he was still punched across the face. Uriel failed to block his forth claw as he turned the Archangel around and ripped through a wing, nearly removing it. The scream that ripped through Uriel's throat was a sound the mortals present had never heard. Each grabbed their ears in pain unable to stop the other angels from rushing to his assistance.  
  
"URIEL!" Darshu turned to them and slashed his way through each till he ended up nearer his generals, grabbing Yoko on the way.  
  
"You guys have fun playing doctor now. We're gonna hit the road and I need to have a little chat with the lady." His wings flapped and he began to raise through the hole in the ceiling, Arshes and Kall followed suit, carrying Gara with them. Breathing hard through clenched teeth, Uriel glared up at him, "Darshu..."  
  


***

  
  
They landed a good distance away in the forest. Darshu, now with only two arms, dragged Yoko off. "I'll be back," he said sharply. Yoko cast a worried glance Gara's way. After about five minutes Darshu finally stopped, by now the horns were gone and the epulets had shrunk down. Few scraps of clothes survived his transformation, Yoko was just glad there was enough left to hide the important parts. "Why didn't you tell me!?" he asked barely able to keep his voice below a scream.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"That YOU are Auriel!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
The remaining attributes of his true demon form finally faded and once again he looked shocked. "You didn't know?" He could see the truth in her beautiful brown eyes, she really didn't know.  
  
"Know what? Who is Auriel?" He let himself fall on his rear infront of her, she kneeled down next to him. "Rushe, tell me what's going on."  
  
"You... your soul," his voice staggard, unsure of how to proceed, "You are one of them."  
  
"What? You mean one of those winged people?"  
  
"They are not just 'winged people,' they are angels, those four were Archangels. Heaven's High generals and such. There are eight of them, four male four female, two for each element. You are Auriel, my duplicates counterpart."  
  
"But how is it that I'm human now?"  
  
"Like Hell, Heaven also sends it's agents off on 'mortal missions' and such. Normally for hell it's for their agents to wreack havoc and blood shed, serial killers, evil tyrants and the like. Heaven on the other hand usually sends their agents down to do good or just to get a more 'human experience.' You see, angels are supposed to be pure beings of light or some garbage like that, mortal missions remind them of what humans have to go through to temper down their holier-than-thou attitudes. I met you on one. Well you were on one, I was just up in a human form for some fun."  
  
She grinned, "I can Imagine."  
  
"Well, here's what happened," He focused on the events and touched her forehead, helping her to remember her past life.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
The basis for Darshu's full demon appearance came from a manga pic I saw of Darshu holding Yoko infront of him, if you've seen it I assume you know what I'm talking about ^_^' Any way I absolutely LOVE that picture.. I know I'm wierd  
The words of the spell are taken from the english version of the anime, I have no clue how the sub translates it but whatever.. just thought I'd note that... yeah.   
Quick note to sort out any confusion that may be left over: Raphael- Air; Michael/Michelle- Fire; Gabriel-Water; Auriel/Uriel- Earth  
R&R please!! 


End file.
